


Somtimes things do not go as planned... And sometimes there is no plan at all

by gbernadon



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Homophobia, Hummelinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff does not get his job back so Stiles has to move to Lima, Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somtimes things do not go as planned... And sometimes there is no plan at all

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching fanvids on youtube and I stumbled upon a Hummelinski fanvid (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsAkKdhVnnE) and I showed it to Kat and we began talking about it and then she said that she is going to write something and I said that I also want to try... so I did. It doesn't have much to do with the storyline of the video, but it got me into shipping them. Although I normally don't multiship. My Klaine is my Klaine and my Sterek is my Sterek. But I still like Hummelinski and nobody has the right to tell me not to!
> 
> This is set after season 2 in the Teen Wolf verse and at the beginning of season to of Glee. Kurt has not yet met Blaine (there will be no Blaine in this I love my Klaine) nor has he been kissed by Karofsky because that scene always makes me gag.
> 
> Rated T for homophobic remarks and maybe a bit of violence.

It has been two weeks and three days since Stiles moved to Lima, Ohio because his Dad had found a new job. At first, Stiles was not really keen on moving. He did not want to leave his friends behind. As screwed up as they were, they were still his friends and he loves them; especially Scott. He just hopes they don’t get themselves killed, with the Alpha Pack approaching and all. He had agreed to move in the end, out of guilt. It was his fault that his dad had gotten fired, so going with him without complaining had been the least he could do.

Now he is here and that cannot be changed. So far, Lima has proven to be quite a boring city, completely void of anything supernatural. There are no werewolves lurking in the dark, no kanimas paralysing people. He cannot believe that he is somehow missing the constant fear of being ripped apart or beaten to death, although the bruises Gerard had inflicted on his body have not yet completely vanished. It’s not just his body, his mind also hasn’t forgotten the torture he has gone through and every night he wakes in horror, just before the old man raises his fist for the final blow. His father knows that he is having nightmares; they just have not talked about it. Too many things have been left unsaid anyway.

His lack of sleep does not change the fact that today is the first day of school. He hopes that he will find some friends soon, but doubts it. For years, his only friend has been Scott. They have done everything together and if Peter hadn’t bitten Scott, it would still just be the two of them. Saying it like this it might sound harsh. After all, Scott does not want to be a werewolf and Stiles still blames himself for dragging his best friend out into the woods to find the other part of the corpse. However, what is done is done and cannot be changed now. To be honest, the last few months have been awful, but at least he has gotten some new friends out of it. Sure, Derek still scares the shit out of him and so do his Betas, especially Erica, but he still considers them as friends, or at least as partners in crime. Moreover, he had had actual conversations with Lydia. Thinking about her still hurts and Stiles doubts that he is ever going to love another girl like he has loved her. Sighing he gets out of his jeep which he had parked at the far end of the school’s parking lot. “You can do this Batman,” he whispers to himself as he shoulders his backpack. 

* * *

 

William McKinley High School is about as big as the one in Beacon Hills. They do seem to have quite a lot more sports facilities, Stiles just hopes that they have a lacrosse team. He needs some exercise to burn off the extra energy. There is only so much the Adderall can actually do on its own. Looking for the secretary’s office to pick up his schedule, Stiles wanders through the halls full of happily chatting students, when suddenly one of the jocks, it must be one of the jocks, he is wearing a letterman jacket, slams a handsome teen into the lockers. Shocked at first by the violence he has just witnessed, Stiles looks around. To his surprise nobody is reacting to what had just happened. Angrily he storms up to the jock, shoving the other students out of his way.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Stiles shouts furiously, gripping the bear-sized guy roughly by the arm. “You can’t just be going round pushing people into lockers! Has your mommy never taught you any manners, bastard?” He gives him a strong shove, trying to get some space between the assailant and the victim. “Hummel is just an annoying little faggot, why do you care?” the other guy retaliates. “Well first of all, just because he’s gay you can’t just use him as your personal punching bag. Believe it or not, homosexuals have feelings too. And don’t tell me you’re afraid of him catching a glimpse at you in the locker rooms, because let me tell you, you are by far not as attractive as you think you are and nobody wants to see your junk.” Stiles continues, not tearing his eyes off the bully’s face. The jock however, quickly shoots back: “What? Are you also a cocksucking fag?”-”Did you not listen to me, asshole? People have feelings, don’t call them hurtful names. Although I must say I’m not averse to sucking dick, it still doesn’t make me a fag, which is a cigarette. Look it up in the dictionary. I may be hot and smoking, but I’m still human. Also to get rid of that stupid look of confusion on your face, I’m bisexual, not homosexual. Not that it matters to the likes of you. Because you are not getting any of this,” Stiles explains, gesturing at his ass.

With his head held high, he stalks off towards the other teen who is still sitting on the floor with the back pressed to the lockers. “Come on,” Stiles says, reaching out his hand, “Let’s leave this Neanderthal in his small-minded world. Maybe one day he’ll finally understand that he is a douche. I’m Stiles by the way.” Smiling, the other returns: “My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Teen Wolf they belong to Fox and MTV (not me).  
> I'm computer illiterate I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I'll be in Brussels for a week so the next chapter won't be up earlier than that. (I'm back now and I still haven't written it. I have this sterek valentine's idea stuck in my head although valentine's day is already over but I was on a train for 17 hours please don't be mad)


End file.
